Great Soul Sect
Great Soul Sect is one of the Nine Sects and Thirteen Factions located on the Heavenly Bull Continent inside the Eastern Continent on the Immortal Astral Continent. It runs the continent together with the Gui Yi Sect. Although there are rampant rumors that the Gui Yi Sect can overpower the Great Soul Sect, they are false as just Esteemed Green Bull, who is a Golden Exalt with an Essence True Body, alone is enough to fight off all of the Gui Yi Sect's ancestors even after they use their famed battle-armors. Appearance The Great Soul Sect is located within a mountain range that seems to pierce the clouds. The mountain gives off a red light and looks like a burning mountain. Clear ripples echo throughout the mountain's surroundings. The ripples contain soul force with countless hidden figures letting out silent roars inside. Soul Scripture Pavilion It is located near the Esteemed Green Bull's Green Heavenly Peak. It is one of the most heavily guarded locations of the sect where the sect's dao spells are kept. It has nine floors that each contain powerful spells; the sixth to ninth floor contains the sect's nine dao spells. Powerful dao spells such as Soul Fantasy Origin and True Soul Illusion have their complete versions kept on the eight and ninth floor, respectively. Wang Lin reached the eight floor the first time he entered the pavilion. Although it was not an unprecedented feat, very few across the Great Soul Sect's long history have managed to do this. Background The sect was built upon the mountain range that contains the main fire vein of the Heavenly Bull Continent. This allows the sect's disciples to effectively practice fire cultivation. One of the sect's core disciple, Fan Shanmeng, married Su Dao. The sect endorsed this marriage due to Su Dao outstanding talent and took his little sect under its wings. The sect also values Du Qing due to his rare Ethereal Essence, the Weight Essence. They took his Blue Dragon Sect under their wings and even gave him the position of an Outer Elder of the Great Soul Sect. History Book Twelve Wang Lin sneaked into the sect as he needed to absorb the main earthen fire vein located in the sect. He came across a group of three cultivators that were on a task to deliver Soul-Split Fruits to the sect's core disciples. He possessed the only male disciple in the group to avoid the regular check by the divine sense of an early-stage Void Tribulant cultivator. He then followed one of the disciples that split from the group towards another mountain peak. There, he met Fan Shanlu and informed him of his plan after confirming that she did not have any ill-will towards him. She took him to a cultivation area close to the main earthen fire vein under the guise of cultivating. He then had his incomplete Essence True Body absorb the main earthen fire vein's will while he lured Yan Lu away. After a long struggle, his Essence True Body absorbed the entire main earthen fire vein and became complete. He then left the sect with Spatial Bending and met with Esteemed Green Bull's Essence True Body as he expected. Esteemed Green Bull offered him the position of an elder which he accepted after some consideration. As soon as the two returned to the sect, Yan Lu brought together all her disciples and attacked Wang Lin. Wang Lin used his Ancient Dao spell to defeat her. Then Esteemed Green Bull's true body appeared and introduced Wang Lin as the new elder of the sect. While leaving to occupy the Fire Vein Mountain that he ruined, Wang Lin noticed Fan Shanmeng and asked Yan Lu to give her to him as a servant girl. Trivia * Great Soul Sect's Old Ancestor Esteemed Green Bull has an Essence True Body which is considered to be one of the rarest and most valuable supplement for one's cultivation.Category:Organisations Category:Sects Category:Nine Sects and Thirteen Factions Category:Heavenly Bull Continent Category:Eastern Continent Category:Immortal Astral Continent